Le cachot des passions
by PapriK
Summary: Un soir, comme beaucoup d'autres, Harry est collé par le professeur Rogue. Mais cette fois ci, il est surveillé par Malfoy, son pire ennemi. Mais que va til se passer?Nouvel épilogue
1. Chapter 1

Voici le Yaoi de noël, écrit spécialement pour Swendaii...

Personnages principaux:

Draco Malefoy,

Harry James Potter

* * *

Cast: 

Dans le rôle du méchant: Severus Snape

Dans celui de la nymphomane (ou presque) : Pansy Parkinson

* * *

Ce jour là, il pleuvait et il faisait humide au château de Poudlard. 

Harry Potter, le célèbre balafré, se rendait à son énième colle chez le professeur Rogue; Harry était en effet très souvent collé par ce prof qui semblait le détester plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il est vrai qu'Harry ne faisait rien pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces du professeur: il passait des heures à essayer de prouver que ce dernier était, comme les parents de Draco Malfoy un mangemort.

Draco Malfoy était, quant à lui, son pire ennemi, où au moins l'un de ses ennemis jurés.

Harry l'avait détesté le jour même où il avait posé les yeux sur son adorable chevelure blonde comme le soleil... Enfin, bien entendu, il n'avait pas pensé à lui en ces termes élogieux... Quoique, peut-etre bien que si, car il est rare, même pour le balafré qu'il était, de penser à son ennemi juré...

Car là était le problème de Harry, en tout cas, l'un de ses nombreux problèmes: il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco. Étrange, n'est ce pas? Encore que si il pensait autant à Voldemort, supposé avoir tué ses parents, il serait excusable, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry n'osait parler de ce problème à personne, même si cette question l'obsédait: Pourquoi Draco? Il essayait de se rassurer, se disant que c'était normal, car après tout, Voldy n'était pas au château, lui, et qu'Harry, n'avait pas à le croiser un peu partout où il allait, de la tour d'astronomie, aux cachots de l'école...

Surtout que c'était presque toujours à cause de ce sale petit blondinet aux adorables yeux aciers qu'il était collé par Rogue.

Tout à ses pensées, Harry était arrivé devant les cachots. Il y entra et y vit Rogue et.. Draco.

Monsieur Malefoy va rester avec nous, il a souhaité vous aider à broyer ces cafards. Votre camarade s'est montré bien généreux...

Là Draco le toisa d'un regard malveillant et Harry sentit un frisson le traverser. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles: Malefoy? L'aider? Il y avait troll sous montagne...

- « En fait, Professeur, vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, je viens juste m'assurer que Potter broie bien ses cafards, pour vous éviter une vérification éventuelle, ainsi qu'une perte de temps » Dit l'élève aux blonds cheveux.

Rogue eut un sourire satisfait. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son Serpentard favori.

Sur ce, il quitta le cachot, recommandant à Draco de bien surveiller Potter et de lui rapporter chaque erreur.

Harry se mit au travail: il devait tout d'abord enlever la carapace de chaque cafard vivant, puis le broyer, le tout, sans l'aide de la magie, bien entendu.

Mais impossible de se concentrer avec Malefoy autour de lui. Surtout que ce sale vicieux s'amusait à rajouter des cafards au fur et à mesure qu'Harry les "dépiautait". Mais le balafré ne s'était rendu compte de rien, car sa vivacité d'esprit était comme atrophiée lorsque Draky était dans les parages.

Soudain, ce dernier pris la parole:

- « Alors, le survivant, tes parents ont perdus la vie pour que tu t'occupes d'insectes? Si j'était toi, j'aurais un peu honte de tuer comme ça les derniers membres de ma famille... »

Il désigna les cafard d'un signe de tête. Le survivant répondit:

- « J'imagine que c'est ta petite tête de fouine que j'arrache à chaque fois... »

Pathétique, pensa Harry. Je ne trouve même plus d'insultes aussi puissantes qu'avant (Mais de quoi il parle? )

Draco eut un petit sourire méprisant, qui aurait fait fondre le coeur de n'importe quelle Vélane.

- « Mon dieu! Potter, tes répliques me foudroient... C'est Hagrid qui te les as apprises? »

Harry n'en pouvait plus: il avait à la fois envie d'exterminer cet Apollon et de prendre ses adorables lèvres pulpeuses et charnues.

Il lâcha le cafard qu'il allait décortiquer, lequel s'empressa de déguerpir en remerciant le seigneur dans son langage, et s'approcha de Draco, qui était légèrement plus grand que lui;

Ils étaient à présent face à face.

* * *

Yep alors? que va t-il se passer? Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

La suite tant demandée... Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

* * *

Le souffle chaud de Draco sur son front lui donnait envie de choses impossibles à nommer. Lorsque Draco lui posa une main sur l'épaule, il fut au supplice, et songea à fuir, mais Draco s'approcha encore. 

- « Tu as un problème Potter? »

Sa voix était devenue rauque, et Harry pu sentir son parfum musqué et son haleine mentholée. Il fut surpris de sentir son bas ventre s'enflammer. Surpris et... Gêné . Car jamais Harry n'avait ainsi été la proie du désir. Même avec Cho. Et Ginny.

Dans un dernier effort, son corps tenta de fuir. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Draco était derrière lui et ferma celle-ci.

Puis il plaqua Harry contre le mur.

- « Comment as tu pu penser à m'éviter? J'ai toujours ce que je veux Potter, tu le sais, ça? »

Oui, Harry le savait. Tout comme il savait que rien ne serai plus jamais pareil, ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des semaines, voire des mois, allait enfin se passer. Ici, dans le cachot de Rogue.

A cette pensée, Harry eut comme un choc.

- « Mes... Cafards! Je dois finir... »

- « Tu te fous de moi, Potter? On s'en occupera... après. J'aurais du me douter que tu était aussi inexpérimenté que tu semblais l'être. Je pensait bien que ce ne serait pas Weasley ou Chang qui allaient te dévergonder. Les doigts de Harry se crispèrent. Il posa la main sur le torse de Draco, qu'il avait fort musclé. Il perçu un changement en lui et leva le menton, inclinant la tête pour voir son expression. Le mouvement mis leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et Draco écrasa ses lèvres tremblantes.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry ne réagit d'abord pas. Puis il s'abandonna au vertige sensuel qui l'emportait. Il enfouit ses doigt dans la masse de cheveux de Draco, et se plaqua contre lui dans un aveux de la passion qui l'embrasait. Rien ne comptait plus que leurs deux corps accolés et la douceur du baiser.

Cette étreinte serait peut être sa seule expérience en la matière, et il avait besoin de se rappeler chaque détail. Sa dernière pensée cohérente, fut de se demander quelles pourraient être les répercussion d'une nuit avec un Serpentard, Ce Serpentard.

Drake, de son coté, ne savait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir une telle chose. Le piège qu'il avait tendu à Potter se retournait contre lui et... Il voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il mit pourtant fin à cette étreinte en se rappelant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de l'heure: Rogue ne tarderait pas.

Il s'éloigna du Gryffondor, sortant un petit miroir de poche (ce qui étonna quelque peu Harry, car ça faisait ombre virile qu'il venait de connaître) et se recoiffa.

Puis, sortant sa baguette, il fini la corvée de Harry en un tour de main.

- « Potter, rassied toi! »

- « Heu... oui.. »

Il repris place, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et encore abasourdi.

- « Va pas croire qu'on est mariés, Potter, je te déteste toujours autant. » grogna Malefoy, dépassé par les évènements.

- « ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Malefoy »

Mais tous deux n'avaient plus la force de se disputer comme avant. L'idée de partager quelque chose avec Harry semblait intolérable à Malefoy, qui pensait qu'il avait souillé le nom de ses ancêtres... Et s'en foutait.

Rogue entra à ce moment précis. Il s'étonna intérieurement du silence qui y régnait, ayant pensé trouver les deux garçons en train de s'entretuer, ce qui lui aurait donné l'occasion d'ôter des points à Gryffondor.

Après s'être assuré que tout s'était bien passé, il laissa Harry repartir.

* * *

Vous auriez pas une idée de titre pour les chapitres? Kisoos 

Maintenant: faites attention: deux épilogues possibles: -Un "Baclé" (ça casse tout le délire) (épilogue 1)

- Un potassé (tt neuf) (Nouvel épilogue)

Alors, votre avis? Merci à toutes mes revieweuses!


	3. Epilogue

Draco, quand à lui, retourna dans sa salle commune. Il fut accueilli par Pansy Parkinson qui lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa.

Ce dernier, qui n'était pas à une bêtise près, céda aux avances de PP et la pris à même le tapis de la salle commune, vide à cette heure.

Il fallait bien atténuer un peu son envie de sexe, pensa t-il en remontant au dortoir des garçons.

Le lendemain, Pansy marchait sur un nuage. Draco, qui pensait en être débarrassé, était en fait plus sollicité que jamais.

De son coté, Harry, après avoir médité toute la nui t sur le pourquoi de la vie, décida que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et redevint comme avant, tout niais.

* * *

Alors votre avis?

Oki il est pas terrible et à la demande de quelques personnes, je compte la réecrire un de ces quatres... Lol, il y aura donc deux versions..


	4. Nouvel épilogue

* * *

C'est encore moi! Après la demande de plussieur revieweuses, et après un certain temps, j'ai enfin réécrit une autre fin possible...

* * *

Draco, quand à lui, commença à s'agiter. Il sentait encore le goût des lèvres de Potter sur les siennes. Il sortit du cachot et , resté seul dans le couloir obscur du troisième sous sol de l'école de magie Poudlard, il ferma les yeux et effleura distraitement du doigt sa bouche marquée à jamais par les lèvres du survivant. A cette pensée, il sourit. Il avait possédé les lèvres du pire ennemi de ses parents, et en cela il leur était supérieur. Il était plus puissant qu'eux tous, car lui, avait dominé le survivant. Et cela le rempli d'un sentiment de puissance incomparable.

Étrangement, il sentait encore ses lèvres humides. Potter était à nouveau en face de lui. Il ne savait pas comment il était venu mais Potter avait l'air beaucoup plus sur de lui que dans les cachots. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une fougue dont il ne se croyait pas capable. Draco glissa les doigts dans la fourrure soyeuse de Potter.

La fourrure? Malefoy ouvrit les yeux avec effroi. Il se trouvait allongé sur son lit, dan son dortoir et sur lui il y avait...

-" Putain de saloperie de chat! Crabbe, combien de fois t'ais je demandé d'enfermer cette horreur avant de te coucher!"

* * *

Alors? 


End file.
